First Love
by Miles-tan
Summary: "Siempre tan perfecto" Eso fue lo que siempre había pensado. Hasta que lo vi aquel día, solo en esa habitación, llorando. Advertencias: Auto-mutilación (Cutting).


Advertencias: Cutting (automutilación) ahh, no sé que más :c Os recomiendo que lo leaís escuchando www . youtube watch?v=bQ_TOkimydw (tengo entendido que no se pueden postear links) si quieren llorar como magdalenas, al menos es lo que me pasó al releerlo y espero que les pase a ustedes (¿)

* * *

_**xxxx**_

_**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**xxxx**_

"Siempre tan perfecto" Eso fue lo que siempre había pensado. Hasta que lo vi aquel día, solo en esa habitación, llorando. "¿Han estado siempre _esas_ marcas ahí?" Temblé inconscientemente al pensar en ello. "El príncipe… ¿Siempre se había sentido así?" El siempre tan sonriente príncipe, el que nunca decepcionaba a nadie, el que siempre había complacido a todos, el que siempre sonreía.

Conduce un gran reino, todos hablan de él de buena manera, refiriéndose como 'un gran monarca', 'alguien muy amable' o 'alguien muy guapo' según las chicas. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué?

Decidió no entrometerse. Esperaría al día siguiente.

Y, al día siguiente, arriesgándose a la luz del sol, se dirigió al Dulce Reino. Al entrar se fue a un gran salón en la que estaban varios ciudadanos, incluyendo a Fionna y Cake. Cada cierto tiempo, la realeza hacía un baile conmemorando alguna fecha, en la de ese día era por el 'Día de Pedir Disculpas'. Miró entre la multitud pero no vio al príncipe, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación, tratando de pasar inadvertido, lográndolo. Cuando entró, notó que el príncipe estaba en el baño, se volvió invisible cuando éste salió. Estaba casi listo, sólo faltaba su gran suéter manga larga, el que usualmente llevaba. Mientras el príncipe trataba de ponérselo, _las_ vio de nuevo, hasta que el príncipe terminó de ponérselo. Cuando miró su imagen terminada en el espejo, suspiró y una mueca cruzó sus labios. Una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Por qué? –soltó inconscientemente Marshall.

-¿Ah? –se asustó el príncipe- ¿Quién anda ahí? –se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Y, sin nada que perder, Marshall se dejó ver.

-Ah –suspiró el príncipe-, ¿Qué haces aquí, Marshall? Esta es mi habitación, deberías estar en el salón.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… -Marshall trató de decir. Estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Pero?

-¿P-Porque?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué las tienes? ¿Por qué te vi llorando anoche? ¿Por qué te haces eso? –Marshall sabía que nadie más que él mismo lo hacía.

El príncipe sólo puso una cara de horror al escuchar aquellas preguntas.

-¿E-Estabas a-ayer esp-piand-dome? –comenzó a balbucear.

-Respóndeme.

-No es de tu incumbencia –dijo, tornándose serio de repente.

-Sí lo es, eres mi amigo. ¿O no lo soy?

-Sí lo eres, pero no es algo que debería importarte. No es importante, de todos modos.

-Claro que es importante –Marshall se acercó con su súper velocidad y tomó a Gumball de las muñecas- ¿Por qué te haces eso? –lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El cortarme? ¡¿Qué importa?! –dijo irritado tratando de zafarse del agarre. Se le hacía bastante incómodo hablar de eso. Es cómo hablar de sexo con tus padres, es algo personal, embarazoso, quizá.

-¡Que sí importa! ¡¿Por qué carajos te estás lastimando?! –gritó el vampiro directo en su cara.

-¡No es de tú incumbencia! ¡No es algo a quien alguien le deba importar! –gritó en respuesta.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?

-Ah, gracias –dijo con irritabilidad.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó el vampiro ignorando lo último que había dicho el menor.

-¿Dónde qué? –repitió el otro levantando una ceja.

-¿Dónde están esas malditas cosas? –levantó la voz molesto.

-¿Qué cosas? –Gumball fingió inocencia ante el asunto.

-¡Esas malditas cosas! ¡¿Dónde están esas malditas cosas?! –terminó por gritar.

-No sé de que hablas.

El vampiro sólo gruñó, soltó al príncipe de su agarre y comenzó a buscar entre cajetines haciendo todo el lugar un desastre.

-No la vas a encontrar –dijo el monarca para luego terminar de arreglarse indiferente a la situación.

Hasta que, Marshall la encontró. ¡Já! La tenía. Estaba entre unos libros de metafísica y ciencias avanzadas.

-La tengo –se dijo para sí mismo. La sostuvo frente a él como si de un trofeo se tratase, hasta que Gumball la tomó en un rápido movimiento. Sosteniéndola firmemente. A lo que Lee fue rápidamente, luchando contra él, tratando de quitarle el susodicho objeto. Al final, con un Marshall sobre un Gumball que se encontraba en el suelo (no piensen mal xd) siempre agarrado por las muñecas evitando su escape.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a volver a preguntar el rey vampiro.

-No sabes lo que se siente –se animó a decir el chico rosa mirando a otro lado.

-No entiendo.

-Claro que no entiendes –dijo el otro como si fuese algo obvio, provocando una mirada confusa en el mayor y un bufido en el menor-. No sabes lo que se siente, sentirte siempre presionado para hacer todo bien. Que alguien corrija todos y cada uno de tus errores, hasta el más mínimo. Que no puedas hacer nada por ti mismo. Que no puedas ser lo que quieras o quien quieras ser. Todos creen que eres perfecto, que todo está bien con sólo ver una sonrisa en tu rostro. Nadie se da cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurre –dijo, aguantando el llorar, con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. Marshall le liberó y se sentaron ambos en el suelo, uno frente a otro. El menor evitaba la vista del mayor. Quien le tomó el rostro para que lo viera, notando que tenía varias lágrimas en su rostro.

-Recuerda que siempre voy a estar para ti –susurró tiernamente Marshall. A lo que el menor se le echó en brazos a llorar, a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes, una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Lloró sin importarle nada- Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, ¿sí? –le acarició el cabello.

-Y-Yo –trató de decir el otro.

-Sólo promételo –silenció.

-T-te lo prometo –sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti. Por estar a mi lado –se acurrucó en él. Se quedaron ahí, el mayor abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

_**Just close your eyes,**_

_**And push right through.**_

_**I know it's tough right now**_

_**This was meant for you.**_

_**When the clouds are gone**_

_**Not a shadow in sight,**_

_**You'll be drenched in the sun**_

_**With open eyes.**_

* * *

_**xxxx**_

Notas del Autor: Pues, me inspiré de repente en esta pequeña historia. Siendo sincera, es bastante personal, y pues, el final es algo que alguien siempre he querido que me hicieran, al haber pasado esos problemas pero sin tener a alguien al lado... Ah, el título no tiene que ver mucho con la historia, es que cuando la escribí, estaba pensando en esa canción, me puse a escucharla y las palabras fluyeron de mí. Nota, la estrofa es de otra canción, se llama **Open Eyes **y es de **Debby Ryan**, me parece demasiado dulce y sentimental a pesar de venir de la factoría Disney. Y la canción de título es **First Love** de **Utada Hikaru**, yo tengo una versión de piano. Espero les haya gustado, la escribí alrededor de las 12:30 y la 1:26 am y me pareció bastante, ¿triste? ¿tierna? Ni yo lo sé :c Ah y una aclaración, en eso que la estaba releyendo, recordé lo del 'Día de Pedir Disculpas', iba a hacer que su conversación tuviese algo de eso, pero ahora no sé que poner y si quedará bien :c ….Ah, y lo de la referencia al sexo. Es para que se hicieran una idea, ¡Vamos! Hablar de 'eso' con tus padres es incomodo.


End file.
